


something in particular

by Anonymous



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Nipple Play, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, sub donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Donna was in need of something in particular, she knew where to go to get it.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	something in particular

**Author's Note:**

> it's just femslash p*rn yall

  
  
  


Donna breathed in and out as she rang the doorbell. Underneath her coat, she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She breathed in and out again, excited.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence, by any means. When Donna was in need of something in particular, she knew where to go to get it. This, now, she couldn't ask anyone else. No one else could give her what she wanted. So she often found herself here at Kory's doorstep, where she knew she would get taken care of in every way she craved.

Kory welcomed her in, closed the door behind her, offered her something to eat, to drink. 

Donna shook her head.

"You okay?" asked Kory, brows furrowed, leaning back into the kitchen island. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and Donna looked at the muscles of arms and at her cleavage, throat dry and mouth watering.

Donna nodded, smiling a little. She opened her coat, dropped it to the floor. 

Kory adjusted her posture, looked Donna up and down. Biting her lips and trying to hide a smirk she said, "Oh, alright, so it's _that_ kind of visit."

"Yeah."

Kory got closer, her hand on Donna's hip and the other on the back of Donna's neck. When she kissed her, Donna sighed against her lips, opened her mouth for Kory's tongue. Then they were kissing desperately, until they were breathless, their mouths hot and lips soft.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Kory ordered in a whisper. 

The floor wasn't terribly uncomfortable on Donna's knees. The whole apartment was spacious and looked like it could almost feature a magazine cover but instead it was cozy, filled with comfortable furniture and fluffy carpets.

Donna watched and waited, on all fours, as Kory grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and rounded her. She leaned forward when she heard Kory behind her, waggling her ass in the air a bit, all pretense left at the door. There was no space for shame in this fancy, cozy apartment. And no space for shame inside Donna's body too, boiling with desire already.

Kory put one hand on the small of her back first, then caressed her way down until she could grab a handful of Donna's ass, squeezing it briefly. She hummed as she touched the fabric of Donna's panties and suddenly she put her hand between Donna's legs, one finger on each side of the fabric. She twisted it, like she was trying to turn it into a thin line, then pulled it. She held it between her fingers and pulled again, hard, until it was really tight between Donna's asscheeks. It also offered friction for Donna's cunt, so it felt good, even when Kory pulled it a few more times, tighter.

Donna breathed out. She was shaking with anticipation.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Kory said, letting go.

Walking on her hands and knees to the bedroom, Donna tried to make a show of it without slowing down too much. Kory was not that far behind, certainly ogling.

In the bedroom, a big bed awaited them. Donna climbed into it, inhaling the smell of clean sheets and Kory's perfume. There were mirrored parts in the headboard, which she appreciated, since it made it possible for her to watch Kory undress through the reflection. She watched as a naked Kory walked closer, leaving the water bottle on the bedside table and went back behind her, grabbing her asscheeks with her two hands now, massaging it.

There were things Donna craved only Kory could _really_ provide. A good spanking was one of those things. Sometimes it didn't last long and sometimes it was all Kory did, but every time felt unique, in some way or another. Donna came over often to the apartment to be given what she couldn't ask anywhere else. Here, she didn't have to ask, out loud, every time, for every single thing. She could let go. She could give herself completely, be under Kory's command and get thoroughly satisfied. It was a nice arrangement, one everyone encouraged without judgment.

At the first slap on her ass, Donna clenched, naturally. She liked Kory's hand and preferred it, even if it meant she'd be spanked less. She liked the thought of Kory's mark being on her, the shape of her fingers showcasing Donna was _hers_. She liked the sharpness of it, how her skin burned differently than with a paddle.

Kory spanked her again, and again, and again, building up rhythm, the way Donna liked. Soon enough, Donna was moaning quietly, pushing her ass against Kory's hand. Kory slapped her ass so hard Donna whined loudly, feeling her cunt get more wet each subsequent time she felt Kory's hand on her.

Then, it stopped.

"You're being too quiet," said Kory, caressing Donna's red ass. 

Donna huffed. She was mainly moaning and whining, and pretty aware she wasn't being as loud as she could, "I'm fine," she said, her voice rough, "It's-- good."

"Hm, think we're good for today. Turn around and lay back." Donna did, without complaint. Against the sheets her ass still burned;

Kory got on top of her, legs by Donna's sides. She leaned over and pressed soft kisses to Donna's lips, then licked her way inside her mouth. Their tongues touched and Donna felt her body get hotter as Kory held one of her breasts, squeezed. Kory pulled away from the kiss and pulled down Donna's bra without taking it off. With the bra on the underside of Donna's breasts and since it was lingerie at least one size smaller, it was still pushing the breasts tight against each other. Kory stuck her tongue in the salty tight place between them, then kissed her way till she could suck a nipple. While she sucked and swirled her tongue, she rolled Donna's other nipple between her fingers, pinching and pulling it. Then, she tried to suck into her mouth as much of Donna's tit as she could, making Donna chuckle between moans. She pulled away only to do the same with Donna's other breast, sucking, while she pinched and pulled the nipple now covered with her saliva. She grabbed both tits when she was done, squeezing them hard.

When she sat up and decided to move up Donna's body, she kept her cunt pressed against Donna's naked skin, leaving a trail of her arousal on Donna's belly and breasts. Briefly, her wet cunt grazed one of Donna's perky nipples and Donna couldn't hold back a gasp, just at the thought of Kory fucking herself on her tit. Kory purposefully grazed against her nipple again, and Donna bit down her lip to hold a moan.

Donna waited for Kory to press her cunt on her mouth for her to know how much to lean forward without straining her neck too much. She licked up, trying to stick her tongue inside Kory and then succeeding after a few tries. She tensed her tongue and held onto Kory's tights as Kory moved up and down, fucking herself on her hot tongue for a few moments, holding onto the headboard and to Donna's hair, until Donna couldn't keep her tongue tense and started desperately licking her folds again.

"Look at you, so hungry for my pussy," moaned Kory. Donna groaned against her cunt in affirmation. "Suck my clit." She moved to help Donna find it, and once Donna wrapped her lips on it she started moving back and forth. She actually sat on Donna's face, to the point she was rubbing herself on Donna's chin too, smearing Donna's face. "Oh, yeah," she moaned, breathlessly, as Donna sucked hard on her clit. "Yeah, fuck-- You're so fucking hungry for it, aren't you? _Fuck_."

She started to come, and Donna pulled her tight against her face. "Oh, fuck, do you wanna choke on my pussy?" Donna crossed her own legs, thinking she could come just from hearing that. She closed her eyes and waited for Kory to tell her off to relax her jaw. Kory kept fucking her mouth through her orgasm, and when she said, _okay_ , and pulled away, Donna actually had to bite down her lips to not _beg_ her to make her choke on her pussy.

Kory scooched backwards, kissed Donna's cheek and sat down on her hips. For a few seconds they just breathed and Donna watched, fascinated, as Kory's skin glowed with sweat. Donna sat up -- as well as she could, anyway --, unable to resist, and kissed the top of Kory's chest, leaning down to capture a nipple and try to repay what Kory did before. She sucked and salivated too much as she tried to suck more of Kory's tit into her mouth. Desperate, she did the same thing to the other. Above her Kory hummed and held the back of Donna's head with one hand, sighing and pulling her in for a brief second then tugging gently on Donna's hair so she'd look up at her and she could kiss her again.

"Lay down and spread your legs."

It was still a little bit ruffled from earlier, Donna's panties, so half of Donna's cunt was exposed. Kory yanked the fabric and it slapped back softly. It was soaked through. "You're so fucking wet," Kory commented.

"Yeah," nodded Donna.

Kory kept the panties as they were, and helped Donna lift one leg so she could fit herself there comfortably. She held on to one of Donna's tits, then she sat directly on Donna's crotch, rubbing their dripping wet cunts together, their legs entangled. Donna's panties added a nice level of frisson, and Kory pushed herself hard on it, working her hips back and forth and in circular motion, so it all made it impossible for Donna not to moan and whimper loud.

Still, Kory said, "You're too quiet."

Donna whined.

"You forgot our deal?" continued Kory, fucking into her. "I fuck you the way you like and you moan like the slut you are."

"Nnnnnghhh-- Ahh-- Fuck-- Fuck me--Ah-Ah--!"

Kory let go of her breast to grab her panties and tugged at it. She stopped her movements, suddenly, and leaned down so their faces were close.

"Aren't you my slut?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah," she said, trembling, grasping at the sheets.

"What's our deal?"

"You fuck me," Donna said, breathing harshly, "I'm your slut."

Kory started moving her pussy against Donna's again, slow, deliberate. "Say that again."

"I'm your slut," Donna moaned. Kory was getting back to her rhythm, "Fuck-- I love it when you fuck me, fuck me hard, please-- Nnnnghh-- I'm your slut, fuck me-- Oh, oh, yeah-- Fuck me!-- yeah-- I'm your slut, f-fuck me--"

It was almost too much. Kory's come was all over Donna's body and now she was rubbing it on Donna's cunt and Donna was going crazy with lust. She didn't stop babbling, begging to be fucked. So that's what Kory did, fucked hard into her, the sound and the feeling of their sticky touching making them both moan.

It wasn't impossible for Donna to come being underneath someone and facing them, just rare. So it was a pleasant surprise when Kory sucked one of her nipples back into her mouth briefly and then she gasped and started to come, unable to contain a scream from deep within her throat as she did. Kory kept fucking her through it, and Donna felt her skin get too hot as, for her benefit, Kory also kept talking, asking her things she knew she had to answer though her voice wanered a lot.

"You love this, don't you?" teased Kory. She had her whole body pressing Donna down to the mattress as she fucked her relentlessly, their tits rubbing on each other. "You love it when I fuck you like this-- You love it when I let you feel my cunt on yours--"

"Y--Yeah, oh, y-yeah, fuck, fuck, I love-- nnnnghh- It's so good-- I love when you remind me I'm your-- slut-- I'm your fucking slut-- Oh, god, yes, yes, fuck it feels so good-- -- Fuck-- Fuck me-- Yeah, yeahnnngh-- I'm your slut-- _Fuck--_!"

They both whimpered against each other's lips, coming.

It took them a few to completely slow down. There was another moment of them just breathing, looking at each other. It didn't last long; they weren't done yet. These nights were usually long.

Kory undressed Donna of her panties, finally, now completely drenched in both their juices. She pressed her thumb gently on Donna's clit and Donna squirmed, still sensitive. 

"Are you gonna spank my pussy too?" she asked, in a whisper. She sounded eager.

Kory leaned in to kiss her in the mouth. "Maybe I should," she replied, between each press of their lips, caressing Donna's inner thighs.

Donna just nodded, smiling a bit. The night was only beginning. She relaxed back and opened her legs, ready and still full of desire.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
